


Broken Wings

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Sana falls for Nayeon even though it's against everything but still she doesn't care.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on aff. Based on the vocaloid song black vow.

Sana had fallen from heaven, again. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done this countless times before and heard so many lectures from Jihyo, her mentor. It was just that sometimes when they fought the demons Sana would fall from being shot or something else entirely.She had always been clumsy. Even when she had been alive. Which by now Sana had long forgotten when that had been. All she remembered was the fever and the wet cloth on her forehead as she died.Now she was an angel. She missed being human since she had died young she missed out on a lot. The thing she desired most was to be in love. Yet, that was forbidden. At least if Sana fell for a human.

 

Sana had gotten lost in a small town. She should’ve called for Jihyo.Instead of walking aimlessly around a town she had no business being in. Yet, she still loved it and wished she could breathe the nice cool air. Since Sana swore is must be a nice cool day. She wished she could smell the flowers she saw up the road in the flowers shop. Sana wished she could feel anything except for the fact she hadn’t felt anything since she died.

 

That is until she was greeted by the presence of a lovely girl who was dressed in all black. When she smiled she revealed to have teeth like a bunny’s. Sana thought that was especially cute. “Are you lost?” The girl asked.

 

“Yes,” Sana replied.

 

“You can stay with me. I’m Nayeon by the way,” Nayeon said holding her hand out which both were covered by her black gloves.

 

“Nice to meet you Nayeon. My name is Sana,” Sana grinned at her. The angel knew that she was in a big load of trouble. It was forbidden for an angel to be with a human. But Sana was too smitten with Nayeon to stop. Making Sana feel like she was pathetic.It was love at first sight. 

 

At least it was for Sana. To make things worse Sana discovered that Nayeon was engaged to a man. Sana couldn’t tell which was worse. Yet, Nayeon’s brown eyes looking back at Sana so intensely made Sana suspect that no matter their situations, they both fell for each other.

 

Sana didn’t know how much time had passed of her staying when she first kissed Nayeon. She didn’t remember who initiated it. How could she? All she could think of in that moment was of feeling Nayeon’s lips on hers. The first time she had felt something in years. The warm tender touch of Nayeon was something that Sana didn’t want to be without. She had taken the bite out of the apple and she couldn’t help but want more.

 

Yet, Sana knew that Nayeon deserved to hear the truth about Sana. She had been worried how the girl in the big satin black dress would react. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

 

“What are you engaged too?” Nayeon questioned.

 

Sana chuckled,” No Nayeon it’s something else entirely. I’m afraid of what you’ll think of me.”

 

Nayeon patted Sana’s head and ran her fingers through the her light brown hair,” There’s nothing you could say that I wouldn’t be able to accept. Unless of course you told me that you don’t like girls.”

 

“I’m dead Nayeon. I’m just an angel. I don’t know why you can see me. I think you’re the only human who can. What I do know is that I love you Nayeon.”

 

Nayeon walked away slowly from Sana,” I-I don’t know anymore.” Sana could’ve sacrificed everything for Nayeon. She knew that she could never be with Nayeon. Even though it was forbidden but most importantly because Sana was an angel, she was dead. As she watched Nayeon back away in horror, Sana knew she had to find a way for them to be together. She would do anything for Nayeon to accept her. To taste Nayeon’s lips once more and hold her in her arms. To never leave her again.

 

Sana erased herself from Nayeon’s memories. She wanted to give Nayeon a fresh slate even though when Sana returned she wouldn’t recognize her. What she wanted Nayeon to forget the most was that Sana was dead. Since it had upset Nayeon so much. She knew that when she returned in Nayeon’s arms she’d make Nayeon the happiest girl in the world. That’s what she deserved because she deserved everything.

 

So Sana sacrificed one of her wings and made a deal with the devil. Whatever she had to do to be with Nayeon. She’d destroy everything to be with Nayeon.

 

___

 

It was Nayeon’s wedding day. She should’ve been happy. She had always been wanting to get married since she was a little girl. Yet, part of her knew it wasn’t right. She wasn’t marrying the right person. But she’d never be allowed to marry the right one, a girl. So there she was as she slowly walked down the aisle as a black stained bride. It was almost like it became a funeral rather than a wedding for it seemed like it was the day all of Nayeon’s hopes and dreams died.

 

That is what she thought until she turned around to see a girl in men’s clothes smiling back at her with sad eyes. Nayeon didn’t know what came over her. Soon she had ran away from her wedding with a mysterious stranger in tow. But she didn’t feel like a stranger at all. It was like she had known her all her life. It made Nayeon feel pathetic but it was love at first sight.

 

Nayeon quickly found out the girl’s name. Momo...Nayeon loved the way it slid off her tongue. Soft and sweet like the peaches the dark haired girl’s name is translated to.

 

The pair had found an abandoned cottage to make their home. Something for the first time would live up to that name. Nayeon never felt at home anywhere. Always a guest that would have to be on their best behavior and that she would soon leave.

 

Now half naked on the bed with Momo kissing her passionately, the cottage became a place Nayeon swore she would only experience in her dreams. Yet, it was all real. Momo’s kisses down Nayeon’s neck that would turn into a trail of bruises. Now they were just kisses going down to Nayeon’s belly which made her feel ticklish. That feeling increased as Momo ventured down and the kisses became to go inside Nayeon. That’s when Nayeon felt different. She in awe of what one person could do to her.Momo became a person she never thought she’d be able to call her own. Someone that she truly loved.

 

Nayeon’s blonde hair flowed down her back instead of its intricate hairstyle she usually wore. Seated next to her was Momo who smiled back at her. A smile that Nayeon swore would bring all the stars in the sky to shame because nothing could ever be as bright. Momo gave Nayeon a ring,” It’s not much but it’s more official this way. Like you’ll actually be my wife.” Momo put the flower on Nayeon’s ring finger.

 

Nayeon looked down at the ring,” I love it.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I love anything you give me Momo because you gave it to me.” Momo couldn’t help but smile shyly in response to that. Nayeon kissed her on the lips which were just as sweet as they always been.

 

It seemed as though everything was going great. For the first time Nayeon felt content and safe living with Momo. She was walking around the cottage looking for Momo when she heard a weird sound behind her. There was a strange woman Nayeon hadn’t seen before who aimed a gun at Nayeon. Nayeon turned trying to run from the woman. It was too late and Nayeon felt the sharp pain of the bullet hitting her body as she fell to the floor.

 

___

 

Momo ran to the place where she heard the gunshot. She saw Nayeon lying cold. She was dying which made Momo in utter awe.Momo went down and put the girl in her arms. She knew that Jihyo must’ve done this. Mad at Momo or really Sana for what she did. Sana’s sin against god. For loving Nayeon too much.Yet, Sana knew what she must do to make this right. Her tears streaming down her face looking down at a bloodied Nayeon. She knew she couldn’t let Nayeon die. Sana still had one wing left to give. One she would trade for Nayeon’s life. She supposed she knew she’d always give her life to Nayeon. That was their fate.

 

As Nayeon started to wake up in her arms Sana transformed to her true self. “S-sana?” Nayeon mumbled,” Has it always been you?T-his whole time has it been really you?”

 

Her memories had come back. Nayeon slowly put her hand up to Sana’s face who was still crying. Nayeon looked up at Sana, her brown eyes just the shade she had almost forgotten.Before Sana could reply she disappeared in thin air leaving only a black feather behind. 

 

____

 

Nayeon sobbed in her hands. She had felt breathless moments before. She had seen a bright white light. Now she feared she lost a great treasure by her own hand.

 

Sana was gone now and Nayeon feared that it was for good. All those moments Nayeon held Momo close she should have known it had really been Sana. Afterall she felt like she had met Momo before and she had. But it seemed like they were always too great at saying goodbye to each other. Sana was far too good of leaving Nayeon. Tears that grew sour once they fell on Nayeon’s pink lips. How she wanted Sana back would be an endless stream of words to describe how Nayeon felt.

 

She had taken it all for granted like she had before. To think that a love such as hers could last as long as she wanted. That she’d never be alone. Yet, the familiar bitter feelings had always been Nayeon’s constant,hung close to her.

 

Nayeon still wore the ring that Sana gave her. She promised to always send her love to Sana even if it never reached her. Sana disappeared not knowing that Nayeon loved her which upset Nayeon even more. She had told Momo countless times that she loved her. But would Sana have known how Nayeon felt? It was something Nayeon doubted.She often prayed through the night to be forgiven or to see Sana again.

 

When Nayeon fell asleep she often dreamt of Sana. Of kissing her as tenderly as she did before. She often cried when she kissed her.Sana would smile and wipe her tears away,“There’s nothing to cry about I’m right here with you.”

 

“Are you really?”

 

“I’m always with you Nayeon.”

 

“I love you, Sana don’t you know that?” Nayeon blurted out.

 

Sana smiled as she petted Nayeon’s cheek,” Of course I know I lo-“

 

When she woke up there was no one to wipe them for her. 

 

She wished to be as pure as snow. To one day be able to take off that black dress. That seemed to cling all of her sins in its tight hems. She wished she could dream and never wake up. She was sick of leaving Sana and of losing her. Yet, Nayeon knew that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. It seemed she never did. It was Sana’s sin, and it was Sana’s sacrifice. 

 

Only when the fruit of their sin has rotted then they will reunite. Which means that only when they stop loving each other can they reunite. So they never did. Since neither of them could ever stop loving each other. Two soul mates that their red string grows larger and larger keeping them away from each other. That was the price they had to pay.


End file.
